Star wars: Darth Maul
by Vulkar
Summary: Star Wars episode one from Darth Mauls point of view. Please note that this actually has a changed story, but works with episode I


Due to the fact that the tide is turning I must start a record of these coming events. I will begin by introducing myself. This record must be short. I am Darth Maul. I was apprenticed as sith to Lord Sidious at the age of ten. Many years later I was given the title of lord.

The history of the sith lords is complicated. However, a brief history is needed for this record to be understood.

The Jedi began thousands of years ago. It started with an accident; a human in the republic was the cause. Under extreme stress, he had a need to reach his blaster. He was unable to for reasons which are unknown and it flew toward him mysteriously.

After he did this his skill began to grow. He taught his son who began the Jedi order. The Jedi developed many skills including the ability to shoot lightning, increase speed, and literally tear the life force from another being. They then created the tradition of using light sabers, a sword with energy as the blade. The tradition continued until it was decided that no one could be a Jedi without constructing their own light saber.

Many generations later a Jedi in training developed the idea that the true potential of the force lay in the dark, instead of the light, as it was originally thought to be. At first this idea was accepted, until those who followed the dark side started murdering their fellow trainees in their sleep.

These murderers were immediately exiled from the Jedi and sent to another world, stripped of their light sabers. This world, Korriban, was hostile to most beings. But the rogue Jedi managed to create a life for themselves. They each managed to build a vibro-sword to replace their light sabers, and lived out the rest of their days on this barren planet.

After this, more Jedi turned toward the dark and attempted to destroy the Jedi, who gave them the name, sith. These sith continued to resurface for thousands of years until they were wiped out except for one. He attempted to bring many to the dark side. All attempts failed, until me.

My life before now is also necessary history. I was born on the planet of Kessel. My parents were slaves to a smuggler group that was trying to mine illegal forms of spice. This failed due to an explosion of one of the harvesters. My parents died, and Lord Sidious found me.

He offered me the chance to have sanctuary on Corscaunt. However, he helped no one without them helping him. He trained me in the dark arts of the sith, and I was strong. I was the one person who survived his ruthless training. I was taught to live in extreme pain, and to use the light saber. My light saber was of an irregular type. It had two blades and offered a superior range of maneuverability. It was not an easy weapon to use do to the fact that is could be just as much of a danger to the user as the enemy.

The tide began to turn first when the trade federation became unhappy with the trade tax. Lord Sidious contacted them and said he would help take over a small planet, called Naboo. Taking over this planet and holding it hostage would allow the trade federation to have lower tax on their trade, and in return would supply Sidious with robotic droids they used as troops.

The trade federation contacted Sidious six months later and this conversation followed:

"This scheme of yours has failed Lord Sidious!" One of the trade federation lieutenants cried at first contact. "We dare not go against the Jedi."

"Get this sniveling coward out of my sight." Replied Sidious harshly, and then turned toward the viceroy. "This turn of events is unfortunate. The chancellor never should have mentioned it!"

The conversation continued until they decided to destroy the Jedi using droids. We didn't hear from them again.

The next day I took the ultimate test of my skills. I was to fight against five PW-14s. They were large droids that boasted of the ability to do melee or ranged attacks.

I fought on an abandoned street on the lower levels of Courascant. It was filled with junk and crashed speeders. It was hard to navigate this street.

I drew my lightsaber and stood in an aggressive stance. The droids stood still showing no signs of activation, for the moment. "Activate" I yelled at the droids. A red light showed on each ones head. I activated my light saber and the droids started to move toward me.

As they slowly moved closer I jumped at one of them only to find that my light saber bounced back! I was shocked. To my knowledge, nothing could deflect a light saber except a shield or another light saber. I then was slammed against the ground as another droid jumped at me from behind. I'm not concentrating enough! I thought.

I realized this fight was going to be nearly impossible. I would have to use my light saber as a club. But I had one advantage, I had the force.

I sent an object flying toward a droid and it was flipped upside down. I then attempted to squeeze it using the force. I failed, and another jumped at me. I brought my light saber up and it cut through the droid. Not all must be immune to my light saber. I thought. No mere droid could stand against me.

I threw another object at one of the droids and it was slammed to the ground. I then brought the object higher and allowed it to slam into the droid. Both were destroyed. I heard a noise and felt a small pain in my neck. One of the droids just shot at me! I turned around just in time to block a bolt and bounce it back to the droid. It exploded destroying the other two who were standing at close quarters to it.

No droids were left and I heard a harsh voice behind me, "Well done my apprentice!" said the voice, aka Darth Sidious.

"These droids possess an unusual strength." I told him. "Why did my light saber have no effect on them?"

"Ah yes," He replied. "It is a rare type of metal that can stand against the force and light sabers."

"What is it called?" I asked.

"It is name is of no importance. You need to know only this; the trade federation has started to use it in their droids. We tested its strength on you. It is strong enough to defend against the Jedi."

Although I did not appreciate being a test subject, I kept quiet. It is not wise to question a sith lord's methods. "Now come, the trade federation will be contacting us soon." Sidious said.

We left and went back to a large building. Welcome home. I thought unhappily. As promised, the trade federation called almost as soon as we came inside. I stood out of range so that they could not see my hologram.

They spoke until Sidious beckoned me to come. I walked toward him and I appeared inside their hologram. "Meet my apprentice, Lord Maul." Said Sidious. "He will find your lost ship." The transmission ended.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Were you not listening?" He replied. "You are to go and find the Queen of Naboo and bring her to the trade federation to sign a treaty.

"As you command!" I replied loyally.

I spent many hours in finding her. She was on a desert planet called Tatooine accompanied by Jedi. It had very few people and almost no government.

I left for it the next hour in a Sith interceptor. It had a long nose and almost no wings. I spent about two hours on the trip and exited as soon as I landed.

I sent a probe droid out with me. It had extremely good sensors, and was globe shaped. The probe was about a foot in diameter. It flew toward anchor head and its sensors detected a force-sensitive human within the hour. I smiled, got on my speeder bike, and flew toward Anchor Head. When I reached the place where it was supposed to be, I was surprised to find that it was a woman! I immediately knocked her out with a well-placed knock to the head and brought her to my ship.

Very soon she awakened to find me standing over her with a harsh look. I should have killed her, but I have morals, and killing in cold blood isn't my way. She looked at me with a defiant glare. I was lucky she did not have the strength to do a force attack on me. Sidious would have had me kill her immediately, but I didn't. She would be brought to him.

"Who are you?" She asked weakly.

"I am Lord Maul, a Sith lord!" I replied, almost smiling at her shocked look.

"The S-Sith?" She stuttered. "Then the prophecies are true! The Sith have returned!"

"Yes, they have. The time of the Jedi has come to an end, the time of the sith lords has begun!"

I gave her another whack to the head and left the ship. I went to Mos Eisly next. Three humans who had the ability to use the force were in the area. I decided to take care of the one in the city first.

I looked at an old man using binoculars. He was speaking into a comlink. I couldn't understand what he was saying except that a voice said, "His midi-clorian count is off the chart! Over twenty thousand, I don't think even master Yoda has that much."

The rest was impossible to hear. I returned to the ship, and told Lord Sidious what I had heard.

"Create an ambush near the queen's ship." He said.

I did so, and the next day the old Jedi from before and a young boy walked by. I drove up on my speeder and jumped off, light saber drawn. I then sent a blow toward his head and he parried it. He took on mainly the defensive and failed with any attacks. After a few minutes of fighting he jumped up but didn't come down. I looked up and saw that he was on a silver ship. I wasn't concentrating enough again!

I followed their ship to Courascant and found that the girl Jedi was actually interesting to talk to. I debated with her about the nature of the force many times. I finally agreed that I might join the Jedi, depending on my master's reaction.

As it turned out, his reaction was to kill her and deal out extreme punishment to me for failing to get the queen.

One week later, I was sent to Naboo to help the viceroy. I then discovered that the queen was also going back. I felt this boring mission was punishment for me finding him in front of a mirror practicing saying, "Wipe them out, all of them!"

Naboo isn't actually too bad; it looks nice and is a relaxing mission. I used most of my time practicing against Destroyer Droids. I just heard something; I feel that I must now end this journal. This may be my last entry; I am going to go against the Jedi now.

Written by Darth Sidious:

My apprentice failed, he is dead and his journal is over. He failed mostly because of the fact that he attempted to fight with the light side. He is a failure.

I still take pride in knowing that he took one Jedi with him. He failed because of his usual lack of paying complete attention.

This record has ended. The last battle ended in death, but we will return. The time of the Jedi has come to an end! The time of the Sith lords has come.

The end./i


End file.
